


A bird in the hand

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, D/s, Hair Pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, I just need to —" Sam started, but he cut himself off when Dean slid one hand into Sam's hair and tightened his fingers, pulling at Sam's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bird in the hand

**Author's Note:**

> Contains D/s and hair pulling. Written for blindfold_spn, and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/2172.html?thread=2053244#t2053244). Based on this prompt: _Sam or Jared gets instantly horny whenever his hair is pulled. Dean or Jensen uses it to his advantage._

"Just a second," Sam said, trying just one more combination of keywords to try to make Google give him what he needed. Dean huffed next to him and looked around the library one more time.

"Come on, man, everyone else has cleared out. We don't need to make librarians come talk to us another time today," he said.

"They're not gonna mind," Sam said, and tried again. "Besides, we still have about ten minutes before closing. Let me work until then."

"Yeah, we still have ten minutes because we've been here since they opened." He stood up and pushed his chair back under the table, moving to stand behind Sam and drum his fingers against Sam's shoulders. "Come on."

"The faster you let me do this, the faster I'll be done." Sam glanced up at the clock, though, and picked up his pen again, double-checking the scratch-paper list of terms he'd already tried. Dean sighed behind him, and once Sam put the pen down again, clapped Sam on the back.

"Look pretty done to me," he said. "Let's go."

"No, I just need to —" Sam started, but he cut himself off when Dean slid one hand into Sam's hair and tightened his fingers, pulling at Sam's hair. It wasn't hard, pressure more than any pain at all, but Sam's breath caught. Dean tugged and Sam looked up at him, tilting his head backwards to peer at Dean upside down.

"Come on," Dean repeated. He flexed his fingers again, pulling tighter, and Sam nodded, partially out of agreement but partially so the movement would yank his hair further against Dean's hand. Dean grinned and let go.

Sam's scalp tingled as all his hair fell back into its normal place. His breathing sped a little as he logged out of the computer, and he sucked at the inside of his cheek as Dean stroked his hand back through Sam's hair — just brushing, keeping his fingers gentle. Sam noticed almost as an afterthought that he was getting hard in his jeans, and he tried to concentrate on the case, the slew of murdered men, as he gathered their stuff together.

Dean pulled his hands away and stuck them in his pockets as they left the library, leaving Sam to wave to the women behind the desk. He tossed the keys to Sam when they were almost to the car, and Sam fumbled to catch them without dropping his notes. Dean grinned at him and nodded towards the driver's side.

"You take the wheel," he said.

Sam grinned to himself, a little shakily, as he put the papers in the back seat and then slid inside.

Dean rested his left arm along the back of the seat when he got inside. He was close enough that Sam could probably brush his head against Dean's fingers just by leaning back, but that would be cheating. Waiting for it was part of the fun. Sam tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and _waited_, imagining Dean's hand pulling at him, gathering his hair together and tugging until the ache was all Sam could feel, then letting go and leaving Sam to the rush of release.

Dean stretched it out until they were idling at the last stoplight before their motel. He hummed and pushed his hand into the hair curling around Sam's collar, pulling his fingers through the tangles before taking a good handful, resting his wrist against the back of Sam's neck. Sam took a deep breath and then smiled as Dean squeezed just slightly, tugging instead of outright pulling.

"Light's green," Dean said, not sounding like anything was out of the ordinary. Sam swallowed and tried not to give the car too much gas, but Dean snorted anyway as they jerked into the intersection. He tightened his hand slowly as Sam drove, and parked, so that by the time he turned off the engine, his grip bordered on painful. He squeezed tighter for just a moment and then let go, getting out of the car without looking back at Sam. He headed to the door and unlocked it, leaving it open behind him after he went inside. Sam scrambled to get his things together and follow his brother.

Dean was checking the salt when Sam made it to the room, and he passed Sam the canister after he locked the door behind them. "I'll be back in a second," he said, heading to the bathroom. "Be naked when I get back."

Sam stripped as quickly as he could, watching the closed bathroom door. Dean was quiet in there and Sam had no idea what he was up to, but he kicked his clothes towards his bag anyway and then sat down on the edge of the bed furthest from the window, closest to the bathroom. He was hard, his dick bobbing around a little as he moved around, but although he licked his lips as he looked down at himself, he didn't touch. He ran his hands through his hair instead, brushing it back away from his face and working out all the end-of-the-day snarls. He wanted it to be easy, when they got started. He didn't want Dean to have to waste time.

Dean was naked, too, when he came back into the room, and Sam smiled when he met Dean's gaze. He noticed he was bouncing one of his legs when Dean glanced at it, and Sam stopped, then scooted back further on the bed, still keeping his feet on the floor. Dean stood in front of him for a moment, so that Sam almost ducked down to suck Dean into his mouth and give him a reason to hold onto Sam's hair, but then Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders and climbed into Sam's lap, planting his knees against the scratchy bedspread on either side of Sam's hips. He ran his hands through Sam's hair, brushing it away from his face, and Sam pushed into the touch. He ran his own hands carefully up Dean's legs and clutched his hips, and Dean rested his elbows on Sam's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around his neck, taking two big handfuls of hair at the back of Sam's head.

He squeezed lightly with one hand and raised one eyebrow at Sam. Sam nodded, tugging against the grip Dean had on him, and Dean grinned and tugged harder, this time using both hands. Sam closed his eyes as Dean tightened his hands, as half of his head slowly lit up with pain, and then sighed when Dean let go. It felt a little like standing up on a leg that had fallen asleep, as the tension released and waves of warmth spread across Sam's scalp. Dean combed his fingers through Sam's hair, pressing the tips into his scalp, and Sam nuzzled into the touch.

He opened his eyes again when Dean took one hand away, fumbling between them and wrapping his fingers around Sam's cock. Sam hissed and tried to arch into the touch, but Dean tightened the hand still in Sam's hair, squeezing hard and keeping him in place.

"Not yet," he said, keeping his hand firmly flexed, and stroking up and down Sam's cock with the other.

Sam took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, and then nodded. Dean snorted and moved his hand with Sam's head, not letting him tug.

"Not yet, I said." He let go of Sam's dick to spit in his palm, and then wrapped it around him again, rubbing the heel of his hand against Sam's crown. Sam clenched his fingers around Dean's hips and tried not to move, panting. Dean circled over the head of his dick a few more times, his mouth hanging open, and then he raised up slightly, taking some of his weight off Sam's lap. "Spread me open," he said then, and when Sam glanced up at him, Dean leered and tipped his head back, nodded backwards at his own ass.

"Oh fuck, Dean," Sam said, and chanced sliding the fingers of one hand down the crease of Dean's ass. His hole was wet and puffy, and he'd obviously been getting ready just as much as Sam was, while he was in the bathroom.

"I didn't say talk about it," Dean said. Sam laughed, more of an exhale than anything else, while he gripped Dean's ass cheeks and spread them apart.

Dean refirmed his grip on Sam's cock, wrapping his fingers around the base and holding it steady, and then slid down on him. "Hold still," he said, and Sam knew better than to nod. The head of his cock pushed at Dean's hole for a long moment before Dean opened his mouth and dropped himself further, swallowing up the first few inches of Sam's dick all at once. Sam squeezed his hands tighter on Dean's hips, digging in with his nails, as he fought to keep control of himself, to keep from thrusting into the tightness and the heat of his brother's body.

Dean stayed where he was for a moment, breathing hard as his thighs shook around Sam's waist, but then he yanked on Sam's hair before letting go, simultaneously dropping himself further onto Sam's dick. Sam curled his toes into the carpet and gasped, fighting to keep his hips still even while his scalp ached, all the blood rushing back, lighting up all the sensitized nerves.

"Yeah." Dean seated himself fully on Sam's dick with another bouncing drop. He slid both hands back into Sam's hair, resting his arms on Sam's shoulders again, and circled his hips slowly, probably still getting used to being so full. "Just like that."

Sam closed his eyes and risked tipping his head back a little, to push more firmly against Dean's fingers. He heard Dean snort, but he didn't pull away.

"You wanna keep your hands where they are, or put em on the bed?" Dean asked, and shifted up slightly before fucking back down on Sam.

His fingers twitched, sweaty and slippery against Dean's skin. "Where they are."

Dean nodded, combing his fingers roughly through Sam's hair as he lifted up again. He arched his back as he sank down and groaned, smiling to himself. "They'd better stay put, then," he said, and took hold of Sam's hair again. He got the same two handfuls as last time, and that part of Sam's scalp was still blood-flushed enough that just a light touch made Sam hiss, expectant.

"Yeah," Sam said, and tried to keep himself still while Dean started riding him in earnest, moving in a slow, constant rhythm. He didn't pull at first, just kept Sam's hair in his hands, and when Sam's hips jerked up, in response to Dean clamping down on his cock, Dean loosened his grip, almost letting go.

"Come on, Sammy," he said, sounding disappointed. When Sam opened his eyes, Dean was frowning at him; his temples were sweaty. "You know better."

"Yeah." Sam bit his bottom lip to try to distract himself. It didn't work well. "Sorry."

Dean lifted off him even further, using his elbows on Sam's shoulders as leverage, so his hole teased around the head of Sam's cock. He squeezed again, bearing down on Sam's crown, and then loosened his ass to sink down all the way on Sam's dick again, fairly slamming himself back into Sam's lap. Sam cried out, digging his fingers into Dean's sides, but he managed to keep from thrusting up to meet him. Dean huffed out a laugh and leaned their foreheads together, then tightened his grip in Sam's hair again.

"Tell me when it's too much," he said, and squeezed his hands, pulling gradually harder without stopping, as he started riding Sam again.

Sam closed his eyes as the tension grew, tugging and pulling at his hair. He'd been hurt much worse than this on jobs, but none of those people, or things, would have stopped if he asked them to, the way Dean would. He tipped his head back, moving where Dean tugged him as he kept pulling harder, and gasped when his face was pointed up to the ceiling. It _hurt_, half of his entire head caught up in the painful tension, and Sam thought it was too much — he couldn't keep still through this, and if he couldn't start fucking Dean the way Dean was fucking him, he might pass out. He opened his mouth to cry uncle when Dean tightened his hands even further, starting to loose his finesse in the face of how hard he was pulling. His arms trembled against Sam's shoulders from the effort, and Sam laughed a little at himself, at the idea that it had been too much, a few seconds ago. This was so much worse, so much better, and he tried to breathe through it, to ride it out for as long as Dean could keep tugging.

In the other times they'd done this, Dean hadn't yet lasted long enough that Sam asked him to stop, and apparently he couldn't this time, either. He sank all the way into Sam's lap again and let go of his hair, cursing under his breath and pulling his hands free. Sam was vaguely aware of Dean moving his fingers, stretching out the stiffness, but he couldn't focus on anything except the rush in his head and his body, as the blood pounded through his head, with its usual routes no longer squeezed and tugged out of place, and as the end of the pain sent endorphins flowing through him. Sam let his head fall forward onto Dean's shoulder and panted as he tried to catch his breath.

He realized he was thrusting restlessly into Dean's ass, when he came down a little, and he pulled back to look at Dean's face as he made himself stop. "Sorry," he said. "I forgot."

"I can tell," Dean said. He rubbed his fingertips over Sam's scalp again, mostly just flexing his fingers, and started fucking again, moving himself quickly on Sam's cock. "You getting close?"

Sam nodded.

Dean hummed and took two more handfuls, this time filling his fingers with hair he hadn't grabbed before, from the crown of Sam's head. "We're gonna go again," he said. "You can move when I let go."

Sam nodded again, pulling against Dean's fingers, and watched Dean's face this time, as he started squeezing. Dean's brow furrowed further as he pulled tighter, tugging at Sam's scalp, and around the time Sam's mouth dropped open, when the pressure crossed over into outright pain, Dean's mouth opened as well, from exertion. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sam could see Dean's arms straining as he kept tightening his grip, muscles and blood vessels all standing out under his skin, and when Dean started really slamming himself down on Sam's cock, taking him deep over and over, Sam had to close his eyes in order to keep enough concentration to stop his hips from moving.

Dean shifted his weight, leaning more on Sam's shoulders, and almost overbalanced them, to fall back on the bed, when he started pulling harder, actually trying to move his hands away from Sam's scalp instead of just tightening his fingers. Sam opened his eyes again and found Dean still staring at him, now with his bottom lip between his teeth. Sam shuddered, feeling his balls start to tighten up, and he tried to pull his face towards Dean's, moving his head further from Dean's grasp.

"Go," Dean said, and released his grip. He planted his hands on Sam's shoulders, even though his fingers must have been sore as fuck, and used all his weight in fucking down onto Sam. Sam closed his eyes and screamed at the ache in his scalp, the residual pain mingling with the rushing relief. He thrust into Dean without any rhythm at all, just trying to get as far inside him as he could before he came, and when his dick did start to jerk his way through his orgasm, Sam ground Dean down onto him, so glad Dean had let him touch. His entire body clenched up as he came, his cock spurting messily into Dean's body. Dean fucked him through it, moving with Sam and squeezing his ass around his dick, and when Sam finally came down, resting his sore head against Dean's shoulder, Dean laughed and pushed him onto his back, to lie on the bed.

He didn't climb off of Sam just yet, and even though Sam could feel Dean's cock hard between their bellies, he didn't do anything about that, either. He just stayed put, letting Sam run his hands up and down Dean's back, and he waited until Sam stretched and sighed before sitting up, still with Sam's dick lodged in his ass.

"Gonna live?" he asked, looking unbearably smug. And it had been awesome, so Sam couldn't even call him out on it.

"Looks that way," he said.

"Hold still," Dean said again, and rested one hand on Sam's belly while he pulled off. They both hissed when the head of Sam's cock tugged out of his ass, and then Dean went after a washrag from the bathroom.

Sam tossed it on the floor when he was finished wiping up and caught Dean around the wrist, tugging him towards the bed. He could see a few strands of hair in between Dean's fingers, and he flushed and looked away. "Lemme get that for you," he said instead, and wrapped his hand around Dean's cock as soon as it was in reach.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Dean smirked as he climbed on top of Sam and knelt above his chest, with his knees on either side of Sam's head. Sam opened his lips, mouth already watering, and Dean slowly fed him his cock. When he was as far as Sam could take him, bumping against the back of his mouth, Dean reached down and slid his hands into Sam's hair, gently combing through.


End file.
